ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Ship's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)
The Ship's log on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]], also known as the Enterprise log, was the method used by officers other than the commanding officer to officially record the ship's missions. At least eleven log entries were recorded from 2266 to 2269. Log Entrants * Spock ( ) * Montgomery Scott ( ) * Hikaru Sulu ( ) * Uhura ( ) Entries 2266 During the mission to Tantalus V: * "''Enterprise log. First Officer Spock, acting captain. I must now use an ancient Vulcan technique to probe into Van Gelder's tortured mind."'' 2267 During the discovery of Gothos: * "Ship's log, stardate 2124.5. First Officer Spock reporting for Captain James Kirk. We are orbiting the lone, unrecorded planet in the star desert. For four hours, we have made every possible instrument sweep, but Captain Kirk and Helmsman Sulu remain unaccounted for. I have placed the ship on red alert." During the mission to Eminiar VII: * "Ship's log, stardate 3193.0. Chief Engineer Scott recording. The Captain and First Officer are overdue and missing on the surface of Eminiar VII. I have taken standard precautionary measures while we continue our attempts to locate them." During the disappearance of Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock: * "Ship's log, stardate 3219.8. Lieutenant Commander Scott recording in the absence of Captain Kirk. A shuttlecraft bearing the Captain, the First Officer, Chief Surgeon McCoy, and Assistant Federation Commissioner Hedford is now definitely overdue for a rendezvous with the ''Enterprise. We are attempting to backtrack it."'' * "Ship's log, stardate 3220.3. Lieutenant Commander Scott reporting in lieu of the Captain and the First Officer. We are continuing our search for the missing shuttlecraft." 2268 During the mission to 892-IV: * "Ship's Log, Stardate 4041.2, Chief Engineer Scott recording. Captain Kirk and his landing party have checked in, but they have used the code term Condition Green, which means they're in trouble. But it also prohibits my taking any action." * "''Enterprise Log, Engineer Scott reporting. All banks in readiness for disruption of power sources on the planet's surface."'' During the mission to Sigma Iotia II: * "Ship's Log, Mr. Spock reporting. Incredible as it seems, Dr. McCoy and I are once again prisoners of the chief criminal boss of a society patterned after old Earth gangsters." During the mission to Sigma Draconis VII: * "Ship's Log, Lieutenant Sulu recording. I am holding the ''Enterprise in orbit about planet Sigma Draconis VII. Captain Kirk's hunch that Spock's brain is on this planet appears to be correct. Ensign Chekov remains on the surface to act as liaison between the Captain and the Enterprise."'' During the mission to Scalos: * "Ship's Log, Stardate 5710.5, Lieutenant Commander Scott reporting. While exploring an outer quadrant of the galaxy, the ''Enterprise received distress calls from an apparently uninhabited, incredibly beautiful city on the planet of Scalos. Captain Kirk and a landing party have beamed down to investigate."'' During the mission to Gideon: * "Ship's Log, Stardate 5423.8, First Officer Spock reporting. Obviously the Gideons have transported Captain Kirk onto this replica of the ''Enterprise to so confuse his mind as to make him susceptible to some extraordinary experiment. It is my intention to locate the Captain and warn him before the experiment reaches its conclusion, which logic indicates means the end of the Captain's life as he knows it."'' 2269 During the mission to the second planet of the Taurean system: * "Ship's Log, Stardate 5483.8, Engineering officer Scott in command. We are in orbit around planet two in the Taurean system. Probes and sensors indicate that there was once a vast civilization here – lovely, lovely – however, life readings are sparse and concentrated. Captain Kirk is beaming down with scouting party to investigate." * "Ship's Log, supplemental, Lieutenant Uhura recording. Due to Chief Engineering Officer Scott's euphoric state of mind, I'm assuming command of the ''Enterprise. I accept full responsibility for my action. A detailed account will be recorded later." * ''"Ship's Log, supplemental, Lieutenant Uhura commanding. We have assembled an all female rescue party in accordance to Mr. Spock's request." During the mission to the Romulan Neutral Zone: * "Ship's Log, Stardate 5148.7, First Officer Spock reporting. The Captain's course change has taken us deep into the Romulan Neutral Zone." During the mission to Argo: * "Ship's Log, Stardate 5504.2, Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott in command. Captain Kirk and First Officer Spock have been missing for almost five days. Search parties can find no trace of them or the aqua-shuttle. Dr. McCoy and I are continuing the search at a greater distance from the attack point. McCoy, Scott, and Lt. Clayton find the missing officers." See also * [[Starship log, USS Reliant|Starship log, USS Reliant]] Category:Logs